Lights
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: "I didn't mean that you had to go to a gay club or something! I meant like... you know what? Never mind, nothing I say is going to change your mind anyways." Miles goes to a gay club and runs into a certain boy he has feelings for. Chewy is just rolling his eyes at his best friend. Triles. Bottom!Miles. Oneshot. Set a week after Season 13 finale. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Lights**

* * *

A week had passed by since they last kissed. The two were in Miles house, pressed up against the wall with their lips brushing against each other. All before Winston had to interrupt them and then going on to tell Miles technically that he had to figure out his sexuality first before moving onto Tristan. That last part inspired Miles. It was a Friday evening and Miles was in his bedroom at the Hollingsworth mansion. Yet again, his parents weren't home that night. He leaned forward to look at his reflection in the mirror. Miles applied some black eyeliner on the outline of his eyes. He had stole the makeup from Frankie's room; chances were that she wouldn't miss it and she probably wouldn't assume that he would have taken it. As Miles was fixing his hair so his bangs went in front of his eyes, he practically jumped as he was interrupted by a voice.

"What are you doing?" It was Winston. Miles took a deep breath.

"Damn Chewy, you almost scared me," Miles replied. "I didn't even know you were still here."

"That doesn't answer my question." Winston retorted.

"I've decided to take your advice," the rich boy explained. Winston looked confused, pushing his large glasses up on his nose. "What you said last week! I've decided the best way to deal with my sexuality would be to go to a gay club." Miles took his t-shirt off and took a grey shirt and black vest from his closet.

"W-what? No, no... That's not what I..." Winston stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I didn't mean that you had to go to a gay club or something! I meant like... you know what? Never mind, nothing I say is going to change your mind anyways." Miles giggled as he pulled the shirt over his head. It was far too tight, the outline of his pecs were visible. "How are you even going to get in?" Chewy continued.

"Fake ID," Miles told his best friend, pulling out some card from the pocket of his skinny jeans. "I have one for you too if you want to come along."

"No thanks," Winston said, glaring at his friend. "I'm just going to head home now, I guess."

"Alright, I'll just go alone then," the other boy replied as he put on the vest.

* * *

When Miles got to the gay club, he showed the bouncer his ID; It worked, obviously. Miles looked much older for his age and his height added to that as well. He walked into the club and examined his surroundings. There were neon lights flashing everywhere and techno music blasting loudly. So many men, attractive men, were on the dance floor jumping to the music. Miles smirked to himself before joining the crowd, the guys around him reacting quickly. Strong hands gripped at his waist, more hands grabbing at his arms and torso. He could feel his ass being grinded against by the stranger behind him. It was a completely different experience and Miles wondered to himself why he didn't do this earlier.

After he was done with the dancing, Miles went over towards the bar area. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead and he wiped his brow.

"Why hello there, stranger," came a voice. Wait, Miles knew that voice anywhere. He looked up; it was Tristan. The blond was sipping on a martini.

"Tris!" he exclaimed. His voice was mixed with joy and shock. "What are you doing here?" Tristan smiled at him.

"I come here like every other weekend," the other boy explained. "I figured that since last year when I wanted to go clubbing but couldn't, I would just go anyways. And well, for the ID, I have connections." Miles giggled, smiling at Tristan. "Anyways, I could ask you the same thing," he continued. " I didn't think gay clubs were your thing. Same with this style."

"I just wanted to experiment," the rich boy said, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought this was the best way."

"I saw you dancing out there as well," Tristan told him.

"And were you jealous?"

"Maybe a little." There was a pause. The two smiled at each other. Then they laughed.

"Anyways, I was surprised to see that you let all those guys grind on you," the blond added. "You seem like the type who would be doing that to them instead."  
"I don't think I would enjoy that as much though," Miles thought aloud, biting down on his lower lip. Tristan nodded before taking a sip of his drink again. The brunet spoke up again. "Uh, so, do you want to dance?"

"No thanks," the blond answered, shaking his head. "It's nothing personal, just all those guys on the dance floor are just too horny tonight. I would rather not get stuck in that."

"Okay," Miles said. "Would you rather come back to my place instead?" He smiled at Tristan and the other boy smiled back.

"Sure."

* * *

Once they entered the house, Miles pushed Tristan up against the wall to kiss him. He kissed Miles back, his hands wrapping around the neck of the rich boy. Miles' lips traced down to the other boy's neck, sucking gently.

"Is-Isn't your family home?" Tristan breathed, suppressing a moan.

"Not my parents," Miles told him, pulling away. "And I really don't care about what Frankie and Hunter hear anyways." He kissed Tristan again, licking his bottom lip. Tristan's lips parted and their tongues collided but Miles had pulled away again just as quickly as that kiss had started. "My room. Now."

They made their way up to Miles' bedroom, Miles holding onto Tristan's hand as he lead the way in the dark house. Once in the room, Miles pushed the blond onto his bed so he was in the sitting position. He then straddled Tristan, kissing him quick. Tristan's hands roamed up Miles' torso, feeling the outline of his abs. He pushed the vest off of the rich boy and it fell onto the floor. The blond then lifted up the grey shirt, trying to get it off. Miles had to pull away to help him get the shirt off, he did the same to Tristan and their clothes began to pile up on the floor. The two kicked off their shoes, small thumps could be heard as the shoes hit the ground. Miles' hands went down to unbutton Tristan's jeans and Tristan did the same to him. The brunet's lips attached to Tristan's neck again as he grinded down on the boy.

"I want you to fuck me so badly," Miles moaned against the blond boy's skin. At first Tristan was shocked, thinking that he heard that wrong.

"Really?" Tristan asked as Miles pulled away to look at him.

"Of course," he replied with a smirk on his face. They quickly changed positions, with Tristan pushing Miles to lie down on the bed. The two kissed some more, their lips brushing up roughly against each other. Tristan pulled down both Miles' pants and underwear and did the same to his own, the rest of their clothing joining the pile on the floor. They were both completely naked now, their erect cocks pressed against each other. Moans came from the two boys and their lips were still attached. Miles had his arms wrapped around Tristan's head, fingers going through his platinum blond hair. "Please," he managed to moan between their kisses. Tristan pulled away from the kiss with Miles looking up at the other boy.

He then spat in his hand and began to rub Miles' entrance. The other boy let out a moan, arching his back as Tristan slipped one finger into him. Tristan's finger pumped in and out of Miles before adding a second finger. He continued to pump his fingers, preparing the boy below him. Miles let out a small whimper once Tristan removed his fingers. The blond boy grabbed onto his legs, pushing them up gently so Miles' knees were pressed up against his own chest.

"Are you ready?" Tristan asked him, gently rubbing Miles' thighs. The brunet quickly nodded, his eyes glazed over in lust. Tristan lined up to his lover's hole, slowly entering him. Miles' face scrunched up and Tristan almost stopped what he was doing. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. It was just a bit uncomfortable at first," Miles groaned. "Just... just kiss me." The blond smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss Miles. As they kissed, Tristan pushed all the way into him. Miles gasped, rolling his hips upward. "Please, Tris," he begged. "Mo-move." Tristan pulled out slightly before pushing his cock back into Miles. The two let out throaty moans. As Tristan continued to thrust in and out of Miles, he could feel himself coming close. He reached his climax, and came into Miles. Tristan was breathing heavily, but still wanted Miles to finish as well. His hand wrapped around the brunet boy's cock, swiftly moving up and down his length. Miles let out a loud groan when he came and Tristan pulled out of him, laying down next to Miles.

"So, how did you like that?" the blond asked his friend.

"It was great," Miles replied. Tristan smiled at him and then got up to gather his clothes. He found his boxers and put them on. The rich boy reached out to him, still naked, and grabbed Tristan's hand. "No, stay here," he added. Miles got up and grabbed his boxers and put them on as well. "It's too dark outside now, it's not safe."

"Alright," Tristan laughed and joined Miles back in bed. Miles cuddled up to his friend before the blond spoke up again. "So, what does this make us now?" he asked.

"Boyfriends, I guess," Miles said. "If you would like that."

"Oh really?" the other boy answered. "Well, I do like the sound of that. What would you even do if you were my boyfriend?"

"I would buy you presents when you would least expect it," the brunet told him. "I'd kiss you in front of everybody, not caring who sees. Everyday I would tell you that I love you. How does that sound?"

"Great," Tristan replied, leaning in to quickly kiss Miles. "And by the way, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Yayyy, I finally wrote another Triles smut! But ugh, this one had too much of a plot which I'm not used to writing when it comes to smut aha. So yeah, I started writing this about over a week ago and I finished today. It's 12 AM now omfg. ANYWAYS, this is my 20th fanfic on this website so yay to that! Read and Review please.**


End file.
